My New Brother (Oneshot)
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Sasuke has had a very hard life, but he's given the chance to start over with a new family and even learns how to love.


Note: Yes!...It's finally finished! This is the reason I haven't been working on my other stories lately. Hope it was worth the wait! XP

Disclaimer: Can I buy Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto?

...

When I was young, my older brother lost his mind. In his psychotic brain he would do things that no one in our family could ever think about without having nightmares later. One day, he got so angry that he killed our parents and then committed suicide. When I came home from school that day, I saw my insane brother hanging from our living room fan. He hovered over our parents blood covered bodies. I screamed until the neighbors called the cops, who later took me to a special home for kids. Because I didn't have any other family, they sent me to an orphanage. It was then that I was told I would be given a new home and a new family soon. Six years past and I was fated to turn twelve. The other kids would come and go, but I would always remain.

Now at the fine age if sixteen I was finally going to leave this place. A woman and her husband had come in looking for a child. They said that they already had a son but they wanted another. They even said they wanted one around his age. Seemed they were a busy couple and their son seemed to want a sibling. So they took me in to meet the couple. The man was blond and the woman had red hair. The moment they saw me they smiled. Next thing I knew I was packing my bags and on my way too my new home.

During the car ride I learned that my new father was the mayor of this town. He seemed nice enough and told me to call him Minato, and his wife Kushina. They told me that they had a son named Naruto who was the same age as me. They said that they hoped the two of us got along, and so did I. We finally reached their house, and my new home, after ten minutes of driving. When we pulled up into the driveway a blond boy came out to greet us. He looked exactly like his father, except for the three whisker like scars on both sides if his cheeks.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi! I'm Naruto!" Compared to my massive six foot frame, this kid was small.

"Hi." I said as I looked him over. He couldn't be more than five feet and five inches. There's no way this cute kid was the same age as me.

The kid had this huge stupid grin plastered on his face. "I hope we can get along!"

I opened the bag which contained all of my belongings, not that I had much since I only needed one bag, and pulled out a large yellow envelope. I handed it to the boy. "My file."

Naruto looked up at me for a moment, stupefied, before dragging me into the house to show me my new room. "I'll show you around!"

The room was simple and didn't have much inside. Just a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a chair in the right hand corner by the window.

Naruto was in mid-sentence when Kushina came upstairs and gave her son a stern look. "Now Naru, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want to hear everything you have to say."

He looked up at me and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I got a little excited."

"Hn." I said as I scanned the room.

Minato appeared out of nowhere. "Like it?"

I smiled at Minato and nodded.

They all sighed with relief. It seemed like they were unsure about this after all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kushina take the envelope I had handed Naruto earlier from the boys hands. Then she left with her husband and told me to settle in before coming down for lunch. I quickly unpacked my things as Naruto watched from the doorway.

...

Later that night, after everyone had fallen asleep, I woke up feeling restless and wandered downstairs but stopped at the foot of the steps. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. They were soft voices that were barely audible. I could hear their whispers clear enough to know who it was. Kushina was talking to Minato, and it seems like they are talking about my file. They seemed rather worried.

"I don't know if we can help him." Kushina sobbed. "The poor boy has been through so much already."

Minato patted his wife on her back. "I'm sure all he needs is a good home and we can give him that."

"But what if it's not enough?" Kushina looked at her husband, teary eyed. "You saw how he was today! He's quiet and unsociable."

"It's his first time with a family in ten years, I'm sure he was only nervous."

"I don't know if we can give him a proper life."

Minato wiped the tears away from his wife's face. "Don't forget, Naruto read the file too and you know how that boy is. I'm sure he'll more than welcome Sasuke."

Kushina sniffled. "I suppose your right. I just don't want to see that boy suffer anymore than he already has."

I slowly made my way back to my new room. I'm so happy that someone cared enough for me to cry about my past. Maybe this new family, this new life, wouldn't be as bad as I had originally thought. It may have taken some time but I think I've finally found a good family. It won't hurt to try to trust them.

...

"Morning!" I heard the yellow and orange mass sitting on top of me say.

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by Naruto in his bright orange clothes. "Hn."

He frowned. "Hey teme, your supposed to say it back."

"Morning." I said monotonously as I shoved him off.

Naruto dragged me downstairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast before we left. The moment I was done eating, he pulled me back upstairs and ordered me to change out of my pajamas. When we had both finished putting on our clothes, Naruto dragged me out of the house and showed me around the small town.

"And this is where I go to school!" Naruto said, pointing to a large building surrounded by gates, before tripping on a pebble. "Ouch!"

I looked down at him and laughed. "Dobe."

He grinned at me. "So the teme can speak."

...

The next few weeks of my life were pretty good. I had gone to many different places with my new family, and since it was summer we had gone to a dozen different water parks. Life was pretty good. I started to learn to trust people again, and even talked more. I learned a lot about my new family as well. Naruto has an obsession with ramen and the color orange. The only other color in his wardrobe was black. Kushina, despite her seemingly sweet nature, was actually really tough. She was stern and acted quite tough whenever Naruto did something wrong. And Minato was every bit the calm and understanding father I had thought he would be the first day we had met. But that didn't mean he wasn't strong. On the contrary, he was the only person in my new family who could stand a chance in a fight with Kushina and win, though he tried his best not to since he didn't like to anger his wife. Even I wouldn't want to encounter the woman's wrath.

One night, while my new parents were out with other members of the family, Naruto and I decided to watch a scary movie. We were watching Ju-On: The Grudge in his room. I found it to be rather boring but Naruto was shaking uncontrollably. He just wouldn't stop. The kid had curled up under a large blanket in the far corner of the room staring at the TV. He was whimpering too. So I crawled over to the corner and sat by his side to calm him down a bit. Which seemed to work until we reached another scary scene where someone was attacked again. Naruto screamed and jumped on top of me. He was still shaking and had begun crying. So of course I put my arms around him in an effort to calm him. But for some reason, even after he was calm, I didn't let him go. Instead, we finished the movie in that position. When the screen went black Naruto stared at me. I felt like his eyes were looking deep within my soul and couldn't let go of him. Our eyes met and I leaned in and kissed him. I don't really understand why, but it just felt right. This moment just felt so perfect, and I didn't want it to ever end. But like every great moment in my life, it did end.

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Teme. Why...?"

Damn! Why is this guy so damned cute?! "I don't know." I looked away as well.

Naruto pulled me back down and kissed me this time. "Do you know why now?"

I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "M-maybe. I think I- I think that I like you."

Naruto smiled. "Not 'like' teme, 'love'. I love you Sasuke. Do you love me too?"

Suddenly I felt as though everything that had happened to me finally made sense. "I do." And with that statement said, Naruto hugged me and started crying.

...

Note: So how was it? Good? Bad? I wouldn't know so please review!


End file.
